


Setting things in Stone

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Lily/Phoebe [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ancient Greece, F/F, Flufftober2019, Goodbyes, Looking to the Future, Prophecy, Quest, Second Kiss, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Lily and Phoebe say goodbye with a kiss.





	Setting things in Stone

“He got away.”

Phoebe bit her tongue, trying to hold back the tears. Basil felt his anger rising. Lily sat down on the rocky ground, laying her shield across her knees. Even knowing how hard it was to hear her say it, she couldn’t bring herself to apologize.

“One job, Lilianah. One job. Catch the dam thief.” Basil crossed his arms. “My dad is gonna be pissed.”

“You mind not giving up already?” Lily muttered.

“You mind not losing the quest for us!”

“Oh, and where were you in the gorge?” Lily surged back to her feet. “I seem to recall you got tangled up in that trap and I had to go on ahead alone!”

“You could have warned us about the dam wires!”

“I shouldn’t need to. Both of you are perfectly capable of fucking paying attention.”

“Guys? Please stop?” Phoebe covered her mouth with her hands. “Can we not fight about it?”

Lily immediately backed down. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have,” Basil snapped, half turning away. Lily growled, but Phoebe reached out and took Lily’s hand.

“Lily. Why do you think it’s not over? We can’t follow him into the underworld.”

“Maybe we can. Part of the prophecy hasn’t come up. Remember?”

Basil recited, “‘And when the prize is claimed by the dead, the unclaimed will be claimed.’ Yeah, I remember. It’s a load of oxshit. Says it right there, the treasure is claimed by the dead.”

“Are you sure?” Lily squeezed Phoebe’s hand lightly. “I’m an unclaimed god’s child.”

Basil stared, jaw slowly dropping. “I didn’t, how could I forget that?”

“Because I’ve been living in the Hermes cabin my entire time in camp? Phoebe?”

Phoebe struggled to hold herself together. “But the prophecy also states that we’d get separated in the end. We did and we lost him.”

“Temporarily. No one has returned home yet. It’ll be fine. I promise.”

“No!” Phoebe pulled away with a stomp of her foot. “I won’t let you go alone!”

“It’s not like we have a bloody choice, Phoebe. Nothing in the prophecy says we all go together.”

“What if something happens? I can’t lose you. Not so soon.”

Basil rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to lose Lilianah, Phoebe. She’s too stubborn to die, even in the underworld.”

“So? Anything can happen!”

Lily sighed. “Basil, can you give us a moment?”

“Totally.” He picked up his bow and strode out of hearing range.

“I won’t let you,” Phoebe insisted.

“Phoebe.”

She turned away as Lily came forward.

“It’s not fair,” she protested. “We just celebrated together. Even Aphrodite should have known better.”

“I don’t think that’s how the Gods work. I love you, Phoebe. I won’t leave you forever.”

“That’s not something you should promise.”

Lily took Phoebe’s hands, linking the ivy that they shared from Phoebe’s blessing. “Phoebe, I love you. I can’t imagine living without you. Which may sound silly because I’m the one risking their life, but I mean it. When I come back, I want to talk about moving forward with our relationship.”

“You mean it?” Phoebe wove her fingers between Lily’s. “You promise to come back to me?”

“I swear it.”

“And for the future, not much we can do about that.”

“Screw traditions. We’re anything but traditional.”

Phoebe giggled. “You really know how to make a girl’s day.”

“Or at least one girl.” Lily grinned.

“And I know exactly how to return the favor.”

Phoebe pulled on Lily’s hands, kissing her on the lips as she leaned down. They stayed like that for a few seconds and then Lily pulled away.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
